


That's What It's There For

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Ellie is a showgirl AU, F/M, let ulrich be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: Ellie is a showgirl at the theater where Ulrich performs; in public they don't seem to like each other much at all, but they get on famously behind closed doors.





	That's What It's There For

**Author's Note:**

> Ulrich and Ellie are so damn good together ugh

They were using a dressing room again. Ellie had a hand on Ulrich's hip, keeping him close as he slid his teeth over her lips in the way he knew she hated while he grinned that infuriating grin against her kisses. Her back was against the door but her grip on his stupid tie made it very clear to both parties which had the leverage. Not that it had ever been a question. She pushed her fist forward against Ulrich's throat and he coughed once as they broke apart.

"Stop smiling, asshole." she snapped. He giggled. 

"Your kissing makes me laugh," he said easily. She grabbed his chin roughly in one hand while double-checking the door's lock with the other. She'd intended to reprimand him, but she felt Ulrich sniff at the sound of the door rattling in its frame and an interested flutter tugged at her stomach.

"What, you like being stuck in here with me?" she asked through her teeth. Ulrich didn't answer and she shoved his face away, making him stumble.

"Get on the bed." Ellie said, crossing to the disaster area that was the bureau. This dressing room was mostly used for overflow, for quick fixes that needed doing while the other, nicer rooms were too busy. In addition to a terminally cluttered vanity and an impossible number of worn cardboard boxes, two racks sagging under the weight of too many haphazard costumes took up half the space, and a short elevation in the floor led to a recliner and a brass bed that had been crammed in for storage. The recliner was used often for stealing a quick nap at work. The bed was used for Everything Else. They had planned this little tryst earlier in the evening, before the late shows started, and both of them had inconspicuously moved their day bags to this room sometime during makeup. Ellie, ignoring the mess on the vanity, fished out her own makeup remover and set to work taking off her face.

Ulrich sat carefully on the ancient comforter, the mattress sinking alarmingly beneath him, part of him still distressed that this room was absolutely filthy. Fortunately, he guessed, the light was brassy and low, incandescent ineffective in its old age. Small favors. He took off his show shoes and shrugged out of his sequined coat, standing again to place them neatly in the recliner. He methodically removed his shiny club-shaped cufflinks, his bow tie, his collar extender, finally his glasses and hearing aid, shook out his ridiculous top hat and stashed it all inside. He sat back on the bed against a pile of mismatched pillows while he unfastened the top two buttons and the cuffs of his shirt. Then he waited. Ellie liked to undress him herself, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't prefer it too. Ellie wasn't ready yet and he decided to annoy her while he still could.

"Getting gussied up just for me?" he chirped. Ellie didn't turn from the mirror. "You _do_ care."

"I'm not wearing these eyelashes any longer than I have to." she responded, too distracted for any real heat. She pulled the clips out of her hair and it tumbled from a loudly patterned silk scarf to bounce around her shoulders, hairspray keeping her curls tight. She reached behind her to unhook the outer layer of her skirt and let it fall around her ankles. Her bustle hiked up in the front to show off high stockings with lacy garters, her thick thighs pulling them taut and spilling out over the top. Ellie turned towards him and Ulrich smiled, showing off his teeth. She rolled her eyes immediately.

"You are NOT fucking me in your _socks_." 

"My feet get cold." he responded innocently, wiggling his toes for emphasis under the navy blue fabric. Little rubber ducks were embroidered over the dorsals of his feet.

" _Off_." Ellie said, crossing the room and stopping next to the bed. Ulrich reluctantly obeyed. His feet were ghostly pale at the bottom of his dark suit pants and a little bruised from his uncomfortable shoes. He crossed them like he was trying to hide from her, but she was turned away, holding her hair forward over her shoulder. 

"Get this off me." she demanded. Ulrich, safe from her gaze momentarily, swallowed to steady himself before placing his hands on the lace of her bodice. He went slowly, loosening the tie one eyelet at a time as he worked down the curve of her back, heat radiating through the fabric into his fingertips. She heaved a relieved sigh and breathed deeply for the first time in hours. Gently, Ulrich slid the silk free in one long motion and the piece fell forward, Ellie's generous curves shifting back to their natural shape. There were angry indents where the clothing had creased her and Ulrich soothed his fingers over them, feeling his blood begin to rush in a detached sort of way at the intimate touch. Despite the fact that he seemed to find himself tumbled into bed for one reason or another by his theater peers with enviable (he supposed) frequency, the physical aspects of these little meetings weren't what he cared for. But he could certainly appreciate the rare indulgence of being so close to another body.

He stood up in the space between Ellie and the bed and dutifully kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her to flat his palms over the front of her hips and coax her body to fit against his own. A hand wandered upwards and gently lifted her breast so he could rub his thumb over a particularly mean mark from the corset. 

"You do work _so_ hard," he hummed into her neck. She hissed through her teeth at his bullshit and hugged herself as he kissed down to her shoulder. When he bent to bite at her clavicle she reached up and grabbed a fist full of his hair, tightening her grip until she heard him gasp faintly. 

"What did I say?" Her tone was cold but Ulrich could hear the heaviness of her breath, and her face was beginning to flush. When he didn't respond she twisted her fingers tighter, and unlike the _impression_ of arousal his hands on her had produced, her angry insistence went straight to his dick. He groaned against her shoulder.

"What did I say?" 

"Unlace you,"

"Did I say you could touch me?" 

"N-no." Ulrich took his hands off of her and Ellie let him go. When she turned to him he was leaning back against the bed, breathing through parted lips. She sneered as she took the sash from her hair and a wash of gratitude spread through Ulrich's chest. Sometimes when Ellie was feeling particularly aggressive she made him watch what she was doing to him, or look her in the eye while she fucked him slowly and he drooled around the blindfold stuffed in his mouth. His _body_ liked it well enough. He never came as hard as he did when she demanded it from him, but it was _so_ much better when he wasn't obligated to fight. Ellie liked to be looked at, he knew; this was her being kind.

Ellie folded her scarf and he sat up so she could tie it around his eyes. She pulled it more tightly than she needed to and caught some of his hair in the knot, only half deliberately. He breathed a sigh of relief without realizing it and she patted his cheek, breaking her character for an instant.

"Lay back," he heard her say. He hoisted himself backwards carefully, feeling around for the pillows stacked against the headboard. The bed creaked when Ellie climbed after and crawled on top of him, mashing her lips against his again. Her hands scrabbled blindly between their bodies for the buttons of his shirt and somehow fussed him out of it. She didn't stop kissing him as she jerked his hands above his head, threaded them through the bars of the headboard and tugged his shirt out from underneath him. He held his arms still as she tied his wrists to the center bar with his own sleeves. It would wrinkle dreadfully, and this was such a silly thing to think just then that he giggled out loud, finally breaking their kiss. Ellie ignored him and pulled her fingers from the knot, checking that it wasn't _too_ tight, then sat back on his chest to look down at him. The rough urgency she'd felt was gone now that Ulrich was laid out under her and she could feel cool air on her bare chest and her skirt was pooled around his hips. She tweaked his nipples and took her time thinking of what she wanted to do with him while she basked in her own arousal.

After a moment Ulrich cleared his throat and Ellie had the presence of mind to be annoyed that even Ulrich's non-verbal cues could carry such insubordination.

"Did you fall asleep, schatzi?" he quipped. Ellie wondered how he could sound confident while he was half nude and blindfolded underneath someone else, but here he was, his hands open and relaxed behind his head. 

Ulrich felt her leave the bed and anxiety buzzed in his belly. This was Odd. He could hear cardboard shuffling, then the sound of rattling jewelry, the soles and laces of tossed shoes thudding against the floor, metal, plastic, a worrisome sound as something glass fell too roughly against more glass. He realized Ellie was digging through the boxes of theater props stored underneath the costume racks and his feet folded over each other again subconsciously. He settled further down into the bed, feeling vulnerable and trying to curl protectively inward. There was absolutely nothing fun in any of those boxes, definitely nothing he wanted on his skin.

The rustling stopped and he could hear her footsteps approaching, felt her weight settle over him again. She leaned down and her breast against the side of his face got his attention initially, but then something cold and heavy was being pressed into his hand. Ellie curled his fingers around whatever it was and he kept them there.

"Is this a knife?" There was a tangible lack of performative cockiness in his question and Ellie smiled to herself. 

It was an iron letter-opener shaped like a fancy little sword, spray painted gold for whatever role it had been purchased for. If Ellie had been with someone else she would have played it up, dragging the edge over their skin when they weren't expecting it, maybe leaving marks for them to find later. Ulrich seemed to like being slapped around, but she'd learned quickly that blades were no good. She'd surprised him once with scissors, running the flat side against his throat, and he'd flinched away hard enough to nick himself. He laughed it off, but much to everyones' embarrassment he'd been so shaken they were forced to end their session early. 

So she left well-enough alone, knelt next to him, and reached down to palm him through his dress pants. She watched his sharp intake of breath intently. He couldn't see her anyway.

"If you want to stop, let it go." she breathed in his ear, and he stumbled a bit before answering. 

"We aren't using the safeword?" he asked, stupidly. His voice was finally starting to get that nice nervous edge to it and Ellie smiled, kissing him just below his ear, lingering a moment to try and hear the dainty hitches in his breath while he slowly got harder under her hand. Her fingers brushed at his mouth and he let her in, they hooked around his jaw and held it open. Lace scratched at his tongue and he went dizzy with the realization she was stuffing her garters between his teeth.

She stopped teasing him so she could grasp his hand in hers again, tightening his grip on the letter opener one more time for good measure. He had turned pink under his blindfold and his breathing was much more labored than it had been just a second ago, but he nodded quickly and held on like she asked.

"Good boy," she said, and had to stifle a laugh when she saw him twitch in his pants.

The rough iron was jarring against Ulrich's palm already, heavy and cold. He tried to settle his tongue amongst the tightly coiled material in his mouth, tried hard not to think about what he looked like while Ellie's hands worked under his waistband and slid his slacks and his boxers down and off in two quick motions, hardly needing his help. The air hit him sharply, that bizarre sensation of being naked somewhere you weren't supposed to be made him feel shivery. Ellie grabbed his knees, which were instinctively drawing together again, and pushed them apart to position herself between his legs. She gripped him, too gently, pausing to kiss the hollow of his right hip just below his belly. Ulrich's breath rasped through the lace, he tried to hide his face when she slicked her thumb over the tip, then her fingers were gone and replaced with her tongue. He couldn't keep still and she planted her palms over his hips to press him firmly against the mattress, raked her nails down into the sensitive junctures of his legs as she took the rest of him suddenly in her mouth. He whined softly into his gag and pulled his elbows inward, tugging against the bedframe as he tried to hide his face. The heat buzzed outward from her mouth and pooled in his gut, in the insides of his legs where her hands were now, holding him wider apart so she could get closer. Ellie was sloppy and he was already leaking; her tongue was far too slick against him and he knew she could taste it. The thought spun his head, he groaned and pulled tighter against his bind, the squeak from the bars in the bedframe and the noises coming from further down rushing even more color to his face.

Ellie paused with him prodding the back of her throat, locked her lips around him and pulled off painfully slowly, flicking her eyes up to watch Ulrich's face. She took her time, swirled her tongue lazily around the head before she popped off, as loudly as she could just so she could watch Ulrich try to grit his teeth and flinch further into the pillows. Thin wet strands stretched from her lips and connected them briefly before she shifted again, nestling her chin against his curly hair and pressing his dick against the side of her face, idly toying with the underside with her fingers. Ellie stared up at him unabashedly again, her long hair lighting around her like a halo and her lips shining against her flushed face, and it was a shame Ulrich couldn't see her just then.

Ulrich had relaxed just a bit, curling his fingers and tensing up slightly whenever she struck a nerve. But he felt her eyes on him, and soon he felt her lips too, almost-kisses near the root, along the side of him, the barest bit of teeth. She knew just how to wind him up, like tuning an instrument she played often and well, and he was tugging his hands fitfully against the bars of the bed and losing the fight to keep steady in her grasp. Ellie scooted backwards and held him in her hand so she could plant chaste little kisses slowly up and down his length and a moan escaped him, brought on more by embarrassment than anything. He was painfully hard now and she had leaned away, he knew she was staring at him and he looked completely ridiculous all strung out before her. Ulrich heard her giggle and huffed through the lace in his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself, smart guy?" she purred, raking her nails lightly over his chest. Ulrich sighed. She touched two fingers to the end of his dick and pushed it back gently against his lower belly, then let it spring back up of its own accord. She laughed and Ulrich shifted violently under her like he wanted to throw her off, complaining unintelligibly as his flush crept further down his chest. Ellie, still giggling, leaned close to his face, pressing their bodies together.

"Got somethin' to say?" she asked. She tore the garters from his mouth and tossed them aside. He worked his jaw irritably, then snapped it shut. Nothing he could say wouldn't sound stupid and he knew it. So did she. 

"Normally I can't get you to shut _up_ ," she went on. She reached down between them and unceremoniously grabbed his balls, not hard enough to be painful but it _did_ warrant a completely undignified gasp from Ulrich. She giggled, squeezing just slightly. He grumbled.

"God dammit Ellie." Ulrich snapped. 

"What?" Ellie grinned devilishly. This was exactly where she liked him. 

"Don't-" he faltered again, unable to make himself actually articulate what they were doing here. Ellie remembered herself and forced the smile from her face so it wouldn't carry over in her voice. 

"Don't what?" she said, her tone much less mirthful than she had been. Ulrich stammered a bit, then,

"Do not treat me like one of your _toys_." he managed to keep his voice steady but it was practiced, his performance instincts hiding what he felt. Ellie rolled her eyes and slumped over to lay beside him. She let go of his balls, prompting a small sigh of relief from Ulrich, immediately followed by a whimper when she began stroking him slowly.

"I think you like being a toy," she cooed into his unmarked ear, so close he could feel her breath (still too-warm, too-heavy, he noted with a bizarre twinge of smugness) on his skin. She nudged him with her nose then reached out to trace the twists of his cartilage with her tongue. Her hand was still moving down lower, slow and heavy. "feels like _part_ of you likes it." He said nothing, but at her words she felt a twitch and more precum spill over her hand. She squeezed a rhythm with her thumb and forefinger, letting the friction make short strokes near the tip. 

Ulrich's breath was ragged next to her, whatever attempts to argue he had planned fading as Ellie worked him over. He kept his mouth stubbornly shut, but he couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips up into her hands. She was so _warm,_ her hands, her breath, her hair was so soft where it lit over his chest, the scent of cinnamon wafting up from her curls. He wasn't sure if he was imagining that part and decided he didn't care. He was having trouble caring about much of anything, actually; he couldn't remember why he'd been upset a moment ago, his thoughts falling away like sand through his fingers. He realized she was still speaking and saw gold curling in the darkness before his good eye, paisley patterns that pulsed softly with the rise and fall of Ellie's murmuring. He opened his mouth to speak but all he managed at first was a sigh. 

" _Witch_ ," he hissed, although a smile was tugging at his lips. Ellie couldn't Silverspeak, not like he could, but Guardians had their own set of tricks for getting what they wanted and she wasn't at all averse to using them in bed. This feeling, all the noise in his head drowned out by warm, safe light, was something he anticipated much more than anything else she did to him. He'd never said it out loud, couldn't bring himself to admit that he was so vexed by his own company and that he lacked the control to fix any of it, but she knew. The same way he knew he was the only man she went to bed with because she could take and take and he would keep her secrets safe, because _he_ was safe, at least in this way. They each knew, they each knew the _other_ knew, but it was much easier to ignore all these ugly things if they didn't say them out loud. 

And for once Ulrich didn't feel like speaking anyway. His accusation hadn't stopped Ellie's whispered spellcasting, and the more she spoke the more tension flowed out of his shoulders to find its way to more useful places. Warm yellow shone behind his blindfold, even his worse eye was getting erratic sprays of color, like an electric light on a weak circuit, and he could feel it everywhere, sweet spirals radiating out from her voice in his ear. He-

was badly shaken by the sound of heavy iron clanging against the hardwood floor. He'd forgotten about the knife. Ellie yelped next to him, squeezed his shaft much too hard in surprise. He groaned at his own idiot self.

"Don't stop," he moaned immediately, now carelessly shoving himself against her hand in an effort to encourage her to move again. "please." he added hastily. His voice was in a register lower than Ellie was used to, a good sign, and she was quietly relieved he hadn't shocked himself badly enough to ruin the twenty minutes she'd spent loosening him up. Idiot.

"Idiot," she whispered, words still laced with magic. She kissed his ear sweetly but withdrew her hands and sat up. Ulrich's head lolled to the side, breathing hard through his mouth as she straddled him again. She leaned close.

"Do you want this?" she asked. Ulrich swallowed and nodded dumbly. 

"Say it." Ulrich pressed his lips together and tilted his head away. She waited, adjusting her skirts, and when he still hadn't answered she slid lower, pinning his length between herself and his belly and grinding slowly. She was so wet, and _so_ hot, and Ulrich shuddered, arching out instead of drawing inward. He reached. 

" _Please_ ," he begged with his whole body. "I want." His sentence ended there because he thought deliriously that he'd said the rest of it out loud. Ellie kissed him. Close enough. 

She shifted smoothly and he was inside her before he knew what was happening, the sudden heat drawing another helpless noise from him as he dug his head backwards into the pillow. The sensation spread over Ulrich like roses climbing a lattice, her warmth winding into his being anywhere it could find purchase. Ellie sighed, planted her hands on his chest for leverage as she moved, slowly accommodating him. She didn't need to wait long. She liked everything they did, but something about taking apart Ulrich's defenses, having the wordsmith damn near _drooling_ on the sheets at the sound of her voice drove her crazy. She stared down at his expression, the hard line of his mouth clearly meant as a last attempt at keeping himself in check, and took his chin in her hand, turning his face towards her as she began fucking him in earnest. She saw his hands curl into fists behind the bars of the bed and whimpered a little, sweet pressure thrumming from her chest to her hips. 

"I wanna hear you, Weiss." she breathed, hooking two fingers in his mouth again. She had almost expected him to bite down but he closed his lips around them, clearly having forgotten himself, and she nearly broke her rhythm as she slid her fingers tentatively over his tongue. She swallowed past a lump in her throat. She'd never seen him do this, it made her legs feel weak under her. She settled back against them and paused, slipping her fingers slowly between his lips and feeling a bit drunk. 

"Do you like that?" she asked softly, almost a genuine question in her bewilderment. He shifted inside her and they both stirred impatiently. Ulrich didn't answer. She reached for his hair again and twisted it tight, pulled his mouth open with her other hand, her fingers shoving under his tongue. He cried out, unprepared, already trying to close his mouth against his vocalizations. So she hadn't _completely_ fried his brain, that was good. 

"What is it about this?" she mused down at him, twisting her fingers and rocking her hips slowly, still gripping his hair. Ulrich sounded like he might sob. Ellie freed one hand and in one deft move the blindfold was gone from his eyes, still knotted in his hair and hanging haphazardly off him. 

Ulrich blinked stupidly against the low light, not realizing what had just happened, then he flushed deep red and broke out into a sweat. 

"Ellie-"

"Look at me," she hummed, her fingers keeping him from turning away. His breath shuddered and he made a valiant effort to disappear into the bedding. He was a wreck, hair strewn and sticking over his blushing face, over his eyes. Ellie bit her lip and she tightened around him, once, making them both moan distractedly. In spite of himself Ulrich's hips had started to move to meet hers and she let go of him to brace her hands on both sides of his head, picking up the pace. Her hair fell thick around them and all Ulrich could see was soft gold, all about him and in the rings circling her blown pupils, gazing at him glassy from under heavy eyelashes.

"You gonna come for me?" she whispered, immediately prompting a mortified complaint from Ulrich. He jerked his head to the side and she leaned closer to breathe into his ear. "hmm?" 

" _Don't_ ," he whined, looking pointedly off to the side, his hips still mindlessly working against hers. His fists were tight enough for knuckles as white as his shirt, one of them had tugged some of a loose sleeve into its palm and he was digging his nails alarmingly into the expensive fabric. Ellie gasped somewhere above, finding just the right rhythm, and Ulrich’s eyes slid shut with a desperate little keen as pressure beat insistently between his thighs, heat tangling up into his chest. Ellie fell to her elbows, mashing them both down into the mattress as she rutted against him.

"There you go baby," Ellie sighed encouragement into his ear. Her voice was tight and it caught on the last word, dissolving into a moan she punctuated by stopping completely for a moment, pressing against Ulrich hard enough he was sure they would both bruise. He felt her hands catch roughly in his hair and her breath sing over his skin as she exhaled raggedly, then she was pulsing around him hard enough to draw from him a whimper he couldn't hear over the blood roaring in his ears. He couldn't help himself and jerked under her before she was finished, only managed a few erratic thrusts before his back arched hard enough to lift them off the mattress as he spasmed inside her, his orgasm crashing over him suddenly. He grit his teeth against the shout threatening to spill from him as the waves hit hard enough he saw stars. When it receded, finally, he became dimly aware that Ellie had placed a hand gently over his cheek at some point.

As his senses returned he realized he was completely exhausted and he let both their bodies fall back on the bed heavily. Ellie collapsed on top of him and Ulrich slid out of her, oversensitivity making him shiver. She kissed his cheek and they caught their breath in the glow for a few moments.

Ulrich cleared his throat. Ellie hummed, sitting up to untie him without being asked. He took his hands back through the bars carefully, letting his stiff shoulders adjust, then placed his hands on Ellie's hips. 

"Th. Thank you." he said, like she'd just brought him a drink order. Ellie laughed, genuinely, her body soft against his. He was glad to see the tension out of her.

"I told you you don't have to say that every time we do this." she patted her hands on his chest. "You're such a _dork_."

Ulrich grinned. He sighed theatrically before pawing at his face, trying uselessly to tame back the flyaways that had stuck to his sweaty skin. He found the blindfold and tugged at it experimentally to find it was completely stuck in his hair. He groaned and let his hand thud to his chest. 

"I want a shower." he announced blithely. Ellie climbed off of him, wincing at the lance of pain in her hips after being spread out for so long, and crossed to where she'd dropped her top so she could dig for her cigarettes. She hung one on her lip then turned back to see Ulrich trying to clean off enough to get dressed. He was turned shyly away from her, like she hadn't just seen every bit of him not two minutes ago. She dug through her things for a baggy hoodie and zipped it up over her bare chest. Her phone was in the pocket and a glance at it said it was a little past midnight. Still early.

"You wanna get food after?" she asked. Ulrich seemed to seriously consider it. 

"Ah, sure." he mumbled, yawning. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and grimaced. "The shower first, though."


End file.
